Portal Jumping (Short Story)
Welcome to my humble abode of a diary, viewer. My name is Fionna Rose Smith. I'm an idiot. And I travel between parallel dimensions and odd universes, trying to find my home. Or at least, that's what I think I'm doing.. Huh. Never really bothered to check. But that's besides the point. It all started on a crash landing in Africa. Why I was going to Africa? To be honest, I don't remember. Maybe to "save the rhinos" or something. I was a giant naturalist a few years ago, so that wouldnt surprise me. Nah. Wouldnt be surprising. Anyways, allow me to set a scene for you.. The Ship's on fire. I'm crashing into uncharted Africa. And I have a surprising amount of donuts left next to my piloting seat. So the crash was going great. I yelled at the top of my lungs as I yanked the controls to my flight pattern up. They broke off. Yeah. Thanks, brain, for not thinking of that. Hyperventilating, I stood up, grabbing my donut box and hurtling towards the exit. I grabbed a parachute on the way, cause, ya know, donuts wouldn't make me fly. Without attatching the harness first, I took a leap of faith and jumped out of the emergency exit door. So there I was, diving through the air, with my parachute not properly attached, and a box of donuts flying in the air as they slipped out of my hands. So of course I was heart broken. I twisted in the air, gripping onto the harness of the parachute. I had a good minute or so before I hit the ground. (or, in this case water, because I hadn't looked down enough yet to process I was going to hit a very big lake.) My fingers slipping, I slowly attempted to put on my harness, trying not to die. It kept unattaching. I yelled at it, kicked it, and was just about to slap it, when my hands slipped free from it completely. Not good. Screaming, I plunged towards the ground. I got a last glance of something swirling in the water below me, sort of like an opening in time, before I hit the water and the blackness covered me. Thankfully, I was not dead. But I might as well have been. Now, your thinking, "Wow, Fionna, it couldn't have been THAT bad where you ended up!" Oh man, that's where you are wrong. Because I was about to face one of the most bloodiest wars. From the visiting side of a gifted wooden horse of death. The Trojan War. I face planted into a huge wooden horse hoof, and people trampled over me with their shiny leather sandals. Shakily, I rose to my feet. Thankfully, no one trampled on me anymore. I looked around in both awe and horror. Around me were soldiers. Not normal ones. Giant, looming, all muscled up and fit soldiers. I gulped. Not good. Oh! And they were fighting. No, not like an argument fight. Fight as in thrusting a spear into someone's gut, and running away sort of fight. Yeah. And I was in the middle of it. To be honest, I had no idea what side I was on. Perhaps I was a civilian? Didn't matter. I started running. I ran down a stone path, looking around. If I had time, and people weren't killing other people, I'd stop and look around. The landscape and the city was beautiful. It had giant pillars, carved with drawings of myths and gods, temples made of white marble, beautiful farming hills.. and- Sorry. I'm getting distracted. Anyways. I kept running. By now, my feet were aching. But I pushed on, and finally made it out of the city safely, found a portal, hopped through, and everything was okay! Or, that's what I'd like to say. Here's what really happened. My endurance isn't that high, so I had to take a break. Thing is, I didn't know where to. So I had to keep running. I glanced to my side, baffled by soldiers hitting each other with shields. You know, if I had just kept looking forward, I would've been okay. But noooo, of course I got distracted. Long story short: I tripped over a vendor and blacked out. Again. And, 'surprise surprise!'! Guess what I fell into? Yeah. Another portal. How convenient that it was placed there.. This time, when I awoke, I smelled a fire, and knew I was in trouble before even opening my eyes. How lucky of me. (End of part 2)